degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yazzashran
Yazzashran '('Yazz'y/'Ash/Kie'ran') is the friendship between Gruvias, Gaskarths and Kakeru Naruse. Trivia * They all watch anime. * They all watch Total Drama. * Sampher is OTP! * Fab like no other. * They're all otaku trash. * They all declare Amy and Topher a NOTP and think it'd be 50 shades of ratchet (mainly on account of Yazzy's headcanon). ** Especially on account of Yazzy saying goodbye to them scoring 94 on love meter to which Ash and Kieran cosigned by also not approving. *Overtook the Degrassi Wiki on the 3rd October 2014 with their Fairy Tail OTPs. **They will also never forget that very day (like ever). *Ash and Yazzy ship Kieran with Erza, Yazzy and Kieran ship Ash with Jellal, and Ash and Kieran ship Yazzy with Gray. * All have anime alter egos in Fairy Tail: Ash = Lucy, Yazzy = Wendy and Juvia, and Kieran = Jellal and Gray. **Coincidentally Lucy, Gray and Wendy is a ship for Yazzashran and Wendy and Jellal is a ship for Yazzy and Kieran. * On October 12, 2014. Ash and Yazzy used sexual analogies and headcanons with OTPs that Kieran approved of. * Ash and Yazzy like to tease Kieran about his love for waifus and other things to do with anime girls. ** Kieran protests his innocence. However, Kieran has begun to realize that he may have a problem, however he has no shame in this. * On November 12, 2014 after Kieran posted a Yazzashran comment, Yazzy posted another involving a pic of Gray, Lyon and Juvia and Yazzy referred to Juvia as Kieran in his harem, Ash later replied saying it'd work as a ship for them (coincedentally Yazzy and Kieran are Lyon and Juvia xD) which they all happened to agree on. Later they all screamed over how accurate it worked for them. Ash and Kieran even added they are all 3 of these characters. **After this Yazzy made Gray and Lyon a Yazzash ship. **Also Yazzy enjoys making comparisons between Ash and Kieran with Lyon for some reason. *They often take over wiki with anime feels. *They ship the main 3 Fairy Tail pairings in different preferences. For Jerza it's #1 for Ash and Kieran, and #2 for Yazzy. For NaLu it's #2 for Ash and #3 for Yazzy and Kieran. For Gruvia it's #1 for Yazzy, #2 for Kieran and #3 for Ash. Quote * "Yazzashran Assemble!" Their Ships * Gray/Juvia/Lyon (Fairy Tail) * Gwen/Trent/Cody (Total Drama) * Minori/Ryuuji/Ami (Toradora) * Sammy/Topher/Amy (Total Drama) * Kim/Ron/Rufus (Kim Possible) * Wendy/Gray/Lucy (Fairy Tail) * Mitsuki/Akihito/Mirai (Kyoukai no Kanata) * Ashisu/Mihari/Aito (The Comic Artist and Assistants) * Haruhi/Mikuru/Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Manaka/Chisaki/Tsumugu (Nagi no Asukara) * Tamako/Anko/Mochizou (Tamako Market) * Masaomi/Anri/Mikado (Durarara!!) * Edward/Winry/Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Harry/Hermione/Ron (Harry Potter) * Alexis/Tank/Dustin (My Best Friend's Girl) * Yui/Kirito/Asuna (Sword Art Online) * Haley/Brooke/Lucas (One Tree Hill) * Ultear/Meredy/Jellal (Fairy Tail) But_Gruvion_tho.jpg Cody_Gwen_Trent.jpg Minori x Ryuuji x Ami.png Samphamy.png Kimpossible.jpg 352275-gp18.jpg knkyazzashran.png maxres.jpg Haruhi_x_Mikuru_x_Kyon.jpg yazzashran-nagi.png Tamako_trio.jpg Durarara!!_Mikado_Masaomi_e_Anri.jpg 767_-_alphonse_elric_edward_elric_fullmetal_alchemist_shonen_wallpaper_winry_rockbell.jpg Hermione.jpg my_best_friends_girl_ver3.jpg Kirito, Asuna and Yui.png Haley Brooke and Lucas.jpg Yazzashran FT ship 3.jpg Feature Film Coming soon to a theatre near you! Category:Ships Category:Group Ships Category:Friendships Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Gaskarths Category:Ships involving Jerzas Category:Ships involving Gruvias Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse